


A Trio of Castellanos

by HappyLeech



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Gen, Name Changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait! Officer, you must take me with you!”<br/>“It’s ‘Detective’. Detective Castellanos.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. R e a l i t y

He exits into the night, leg aching, and inhales as officers rush past. He can taste the rain in the air, it always tastes like rain in Krimson, and he lets himself be pulled to the side to be checked over. It’s later, in a blanket, in the hospital, that he realizes that he’s the only one to come out of the hospital alive. The only one not in a body bag. 

He sobs. 

He is alive.

She sits in the vehicle, behind tinted glass, beside the higher-up she’s only just recognizing. It’s been minutes, but it feels like she’s spent a lifetime in STEM. All she wants is a drink, a shower, and a sleep; he wants her report.

She sighs.

She is alive.

He lays in the back of the ambulance, a tube down his throat, his shirt stained red and black. He’s not the type for Ruvik to bond with, there is no family tragedy to make him compatible, but he’s survived when many others have died. There is a bump, potholes are rampant in the city, and an agent keeps him steady.

He gasps

He is alive.

They are the lucky ones


	2. J. Castellanos, S. Oda, J. Kidman

When a Castellanos calls, there is always an Oda is there to help pick up the pieces. 

When Juli called, middle of the night, he rolled out of bed and away from his wife, climbing into the car. He drove to the scene, where Juli sat on the curb with a fireman, sobbing. They repeated over and over that there was nothing they could have done, she was lucky to have escaped the fire, they wouldn’t have felt a thing with all the smoke.

She stayed with him and Myra and Lily for a week, until her father helped her find an apartment, until after her mother’s funeral, her brother’s wake.

He stayed with her after her ninth night of black-out drunkenness in a row, while she tried to explain why her father thought it was murder, after he’d gone missing. 

The rookie didn’t fit in, but he tagged along all the same. Some nights he stayed in the car, and some he spent making her coffee, feeding the replacement cat. 

They both report her when they realized she was slowly killing herself, and she never really forgave Kidman for pushing Sebastian to do it.

“I can be an extra set of eyes,” he protests later, but Juli shakes her head. She doesn’t like the thought, never liked the thought, of him watching her back, and she and Sebastian step into Beacon.

Joseph Kidman is the only one to step out in the end. No attachments were made, an air of professionalism upheld, and he doesn’t doubt his orders.

He finds Leslie, keeps him close, keeps him docile, and gives him to Mobius. 

He puts down Sebastian with three well placed shots, doesn’t think twice about shooting his partner in the back. 

He has a rifle and the perfect vantage point, and Juli falls as she grapples with a Haunted. 

If Ruben- _Ruvik_ -Victoriano escaped within Leslie Withers, then so be it. It is not his concern anymore. He did what he was asked.

There is a body, buried in the hospital yard. His name was Sebastian Oda. 

There is a body, dumped in the river outside of the city. Her name was Juli Castellanos.

There is a man, polishing his glasses and ignoring the shadow behind him. There is a body, hidden where no one will find it. His name was Joseph Kidman.

They were the unlucky ones.


	3. J. Castellanos, J. Oda, S. Kidman

When a Castellanos asks, an Oda will come.

They met after Joseph almost lost his then wife, and Juli’d just moved down from Toronto. Between the two of them, they clear out half the cold cases before Lily dies and Myra leaves. 

He doesn’t call for her help often, but when he does Juli is there.

Her and the rookie.

Thick as thieves they are, and Kidman feels like he’s entering his mentorship as an intruder, unwanted. Until he helps Oda pour Castellanos into the car, and they stop being their last names. 

Joseph had been married, then divorced after a death. Juli never married, preferring the company of her co-workers, her partner.

Her partners.

Oh, how he knows that this is a bad idea. He knows that it’ll be used against him, used against her. It’s against regulations, against the mission, but then she’s in his bed and he doesn’t care.

Or rather, he cares too much.

He cares enough that he disobeys, insists on entering Beacon with them.

It’s him and Castellanos against the Sadist, him and Oda against the buzzing in her brain. 

It’s him and Joseph slumped together outside a crypt, a break to breath in, out, remind themselves they were alive. It’s he and Juli, holding each other up as Ruben- _not Ruvik like they’d branded him Sebastian had READ the files_ -Victoriano walks towards them, hand outstretched.

So he takes a bullet meant for Joseph, an axe meant for Juli, and he takes them to Leslie.

He tells them of Mobius, lets them yell and rage.

He tells them of his mission, lets Joseph scream at him for- _“MY DAUGHTER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU PEOPLE!”_ -lets Juli curse at him for- _“So what was I just some fling until you’d killed us and moved on?!”_

Lets Ruben make an example of him, for Mobius to see.

Lets his partners die, his death leading to theirs.

There is a body, stab wounds leaving lakes of blood. His name was Joseph Castellanos.

There is a body, breath cut off and windpipe broken. Her name was Juli Oda.

There is a body, a lover, a friend, a traitor, an example. His name was Sebastian Kidman.

They were the unlucky ones.


End file.
